In recent years, the semiconductor-related industries gradually advance along with growing demand for more power functions, faster signal transmission speeds, and increasing density of circuit elements of the electronic products. In the semiconductor package manufacturing process adopted by the semiconductor industry, the unsingulated chip package structure is formed on a temporary substrate, and the chip package structure is then separated from the substrate. Specifically, one end (hereinafter, “lift-off end”) of the substrate may be pulled up to be lifted off from the chip package structure. Besides, one end (hereinafter, “lift-off end”) of the chip package structure may also be pulled up to be lifted off from the substrate. In the foregoing lift-off process, the substrate (or the chip package structure) is gradually lifted off from the chip package structure (or the substrate) from the lift-off end toward the other end. As regards the conductive pillars between each of the chips and the redistribution layer in the chip package structure, the conductive pillars on each of the chips that are most adjacent to the lift-off end are subjected to greater lift-off stress in the foregoing lift-off process and thus are more likely to be damaged.